


Mecha-Sarus 2: Spinotron

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Death Threats, Feels, Fiji is a code word, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Metal Dinosaurs, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark is a Mentor, Ultron Returns Round 2, Vision is learning feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: The hunt for the rogue AI Ultron is coming to a head when the Teams gets an all call alert to a lake town getting sightings of something Silver and Big haunting the water
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 12





	Mecha-Sarus 2: Spinotron

**Author's Note:**

> Usual Notes: Any confusion please do read back to Tinker Wheels, Flare in the Dark or Move In Day to get the general idea about what the characters are like and Tony's Relationship with Bucky and vice versa.
> 
> I wanted Vision to have a second knock-out round with Ultron but this time he gets conflicted feelings and not sure what to do. Tony gets flashbacks to Ultron the first time around. Ultron is extremely salty not doing so hot. 
> 
> I also wanted Ultron as a Spinosaurus, one last round for Ultron, but that won't be for a long time. 
> 
> Also, James is referred to as Giacomo when Tony talks or thinks about him. Historywhy he doesn't say James will be discuss later on or you can read that quirk in the first story.

All team meetings were a new thing for the small teams, ones in the compound and Tony with his roommates in the Manor. Tensions in the Manor are always thick and head-spinning but the tension here is something else. Being that Tony was around people who actually like him taking out Snowdrop in the inclusion of Barton, Maximoff, and Rushman, maybe. Rogers is still hot and cold with him and he almost wants to make that song Roger’s theme song.

Here though, in the accommodating team meeting, even with T’Challa and Strange joining them, they are talking about the level of threats that would require all hands on deck. That threat being Ultron. Oh yeah, Ultron has been the angry buzzing for both teams. One for the fact it attacked his mentees, as far as most people here know, and his nieces and nephews.

The pictures of Ultron Humanoid body and then the Utah Raptor body of the murder AI.

It was also longer than not meeting because people were now jumping different sides on whether he was again dicking around with killer Ais. He has to explain the way Ultron got out and away. It took him, Carol, Rhodey, Vision, and Strange to say that the magic on him allowed him to even stay alive long enough to leapfrog into cyberspace.

The other fear was that if Ultron could become a Dinosaur what else could he become if he had the right equipment?

Barton quite oh so helpfully pointed out that Ultron wanted Tony. Vision, his sweet precious other human-like AI included himself in the revenge scheme. The others could be considered collateral in the revenge scheme. Maximoff, Tony found this uncomfortable, was definitely not okay with Tony dragging Vision into harm’s way.

He never told Ultron to go on an angry kill mode for Vision’s head.

Snow Killer, jumped Tony’s defense. If Tony coughed to hide his building flush face, shoving Rhodey away playfully, maybe he did. Still serious business, with Carol's authoritative position, she managed to keep them all from ripping into each other.

The genius may have also taken in extra pleasure in the sour expression Rogers had when he was not part of the lead for discussing the situation with Ultron.

Problem is, how the fuck do you find an AI that left the internet into the real world, and what the hell is he?

Harley looked out the window, watching people go by the lake house window, even with the President's day weekend, he would have preferred to go to Tony’s but his mother really wanted to come out here to the lake. It was ironic that there been sightings of creatures in the lakes of midwest America.

He almost wanted to see something like a big silvery creature fly out of the water but he really doesn’t want to see that either. Last summer, proved to be a lot of excitement on top of fighting a murderous pissed off AI that killed another harmless game AI for revenge.

Leaning away from the desk in his chair, he watched the calm waters of the lake, on the other side, a good 5 miles in distance, he saw distant families enjoying the water. He found it cold to swim in the cold water. He actually finds leaving his room to be too cold.

His room was room, safe, and had the things he wanted for his inventing. Harley looked at the ringing of his cell with a soot-covered Johnathan image appear. Answering the call, he hummed into tossing a ball in the air one-handed.

“I have been reading American news, apparently there is been spooky sightings of scary creatures in the water.” The other teen on the phone replied excitedly.

Harley turned his eyes back to the lake, watching the almost to calm water on his side. He felt the same eyes of Ultron Raptor watching him. Facing the wall, he was trying to convince himself, that the killer robot would be something different and not come for him. He also believes that Tony, Rhodey, FRIDAY, and the Strange guy (pun ha!), would solve this issue.

“I have. I am by the lake house.”

Johnathan laughed even if it came out begrudgingly, “I don’t envy you, man. Honestly, my mom wishes you a safe weekend. And Valen says it is your turn in Chess Titans.”

“Valen needs to wait, plus he is a damn cheater,” Harley complained tossing the ball away to the bed.

Johnathan can be heard telling Valen word for word what he said through his chuckling, “He says screw you.”

“Uh-huh. Anyway… my chances if I was in a horror movie?” Doing his turn on the game smirking with confidence once he figured out a move.

The teen on the line hummed, taking his sweet time contemplating the chances, “You might die because you are smart. People won’t listen to you but you try to help. So… pretty screwed.”

Harley groaned, “It is a horror movie, watch I am about to see the mysterious shadow, it turns to be an immortal demon coming for my ass, even though I am not having sex.”

Johnathan chuckled more sounding like he was shuffling books and papers, “Again, no envy for you. If anything, I would say, hide. Tell your mom and go home. Watch on the news.”

“And be a coward?” Harley moaned in false horror shocked. “Never. I am a brave boy.”

“And I am the king of Libya.” The other boy retorted.

“Hey. I am Brave. You just happened not to be a king.” Harley beamed smirking in the phone’s receiver, “You’d be a shit king anyhow.”

Johnathan made a hurt noise, “Says your losing streak in Chess Titans.” He counters with a please noise.

“Hey! I am getting better, Valen fucking cheats!”

“Haha, you lose your people faster than I lose my lunch.” The other engineering teen replied in a sweet tone.

“Bite me.” Harley snapped back without the heat of actual peevishness.

“Right. Anyway, I am going to make something explode now.” Johnathan sing-song out. Harley can see the little head bob that usually came with Johnathan’s tease.

“Record it you prick.” The blonde teen griped out, even when he was grinning like a mad man. He has great friends; he likes the ones that can take his harsh words and throwback at him faster than he can get them out.

When the call ended with an of course from the other teen, he saw the notification of it was his turn to go. Harley made an annoyed murmur when he saw three of his foot soldiers get taken into the prison on Valen’s side. Smug Bastard did a smiley face in the reply.

Getting into his game, Harley never noticed the long shadow diving deep back into the lake’s shadowy depths.

Saturday morning, proved to be eventful when Harley went with his mom, to the lakeshore. He looked around bored almost tempted to try and talk to his mentor about making a water gun the same strength as Barnes’s rifle. He already got four no from Rhodey, Tony, his mom, and the sniper. What the hell.

Sighing, he sat on the lakeshore when he felt another person in his bubble. Already getting to throw an insult to the hovering body, he saw the lanky body of Peter.

“Holy shit!” The blonde stood, blushing when he felt the disapproving look of the two older women's eyes on his back. Looking back at them both, he cleared his throating ignoring the small chuckle. “Sorry, mom and Miss Parker.”

Harley’s mom shook her head giving him a loving smile. He loves his mom, she at least deserves not to hear him curse like a sailor. Miss Parker, Aunt May, nodded giving both boys approving grins making a shoo gesture to them both.

“There the pier. We might find a fish or hermit crabs.” Harley grinned, excited that he actually had someone to talk to and not lose his mind at this dull lake. He was going to also ask why Peter was out here. Maybe, their parents planned this from the start.

“Sure, I am pretty sure I saw some fishes swimming walking down here.” Peter grinned back leading the way with Harley close in tow.

Yes, it seems their parents did plan this out for them to enjoy the weekend before going back home to their respective homes to rest up for school again. Apparently, this lake was popular this time of year and the lake houses for rent were cheap. The only reason why he and his mom were out here. This also means the women talk. Oh god, it means that Johnathan, Valen, Aya, and Christine’s parents talk to their parents. Oh, fuck them.

Ugh, throw in Rhodey and Tony, it is like having a bunch of parents talking about the shit they all get up into. Gross and not fair because the mechanic has dirt on them.

He told this to Peter who hid his face in reddening embarrassment even he did a deep belly laugh.

“Think of all the shit that old man tells them. Oh god, I snore and cuddle the cover in my sleep. He has that on me!”

“I am pretty…” Peter kept his laughing up till tears creeped out his eyes, “Sure, your mom knows… oh my body hurts. Ha-Harley help. I can’t stop!” Peter rolled over laughing more into his elbow.

Harley blew a raspberry at the boy dying of laughter. He let his legs hang off the dock staring at the lake water, thoughts about the weird sightings that been happening in lakes around the areas. He wonders if the old man knew this. Maybe Rhodey? Someone.

Resigning himself to laying on his back, he watched Peter leaning over the dock staring at the fishes. Letting his eyes close, Harley jumped when his friend shriek in fear. Sitting up himself pulling his legs from the edge, he watched the teenage hero scramble away from the dock.

“R-Red… Red-Red eyes… H-Harley…”

Blinking, the builder of the potato gun, swallowed nervously peeking over the edge. Seeing nothing back dark shadows, he is closer to Peter being right about this. He was right about the computer; he witnesses firsthand weird shit.

Both boys jumped again short of fear when their guardian and parent called them over for dinner. One more day, then both of them will be home.

Later that night, Harley woke to Peter bundled up in a jacket, scarf, heavy boots, and jeans. He looked at Harley with his glasses askew doing an excellent impersonation of a deer. Hand in mid-reach for the door even when he knows he been caught.

“Where you are going?” Harley whispered out already getting out of bed, throwing on pants, sweater, and jacket with boots. He was going with Peter, because as smart as they are, they are both pretty stupid when it comes to dangerous shit.

“The lake,” Peter said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The response was enough for Harley to usher the other teen out quietly to avoid waking up the adults.

Down the steps of the lake house, be extra careful not to make the floorboards creak under their combined weight. Down the path to the lake.

Harley walked across the dock holding his phone, “Should I document?”

The teen hero beamed a little at the journalist's possibilities even with the risk of being in danger, again he doesn’t have his web-shooters on hand the irony. Giving his friend the go-ahead, he watched when the video began recording.

“Wait is that in the group chat with us and Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah, Tony might find this cool.”

The two boys walked across the dock to the end of it when in the distance from the moon-lit stillness of the lake they saw it.

A lengthy, strong-looking creature swimming born for the water. Spine protrusion stood proudly out of the water, making its way to the shores of the lake. Harley was about to say something witty when he felt the air catch in his throat, seeing the red glow under the water.

“Pe-Peter call the old man now.”

Peter pulled the other teen back scrambling for his phone to dial for their mentor. He knew Harley was keeping watch even as the glow faded deep into the lake water. Nothing about the lake that would scream a creature would be living in the water. If they were right to assume then this creature may be the one playing hopscotch around the country greater and smaller lakes.

The teens' power-walked down the dock when water soaked their backs, Peter got ahold of Tony, and the moonlight eclipsed by red. Harley swallowed feeling the same red from the first run.

“Peter? Peter? What is going on?”

Peter kept pulling Harley away from the lake house even when they both knew Ultron's eyes followed them like prey. “T-Tony…” He kept walking even holding on to Harley tight, dragging him along, even when the other teen kept up with him the fast, he can. The sharp inhale on the other seem to tell Peter that their mentor was already gearing up, “I-I think we found Ultron.” Peter whispered even with the unknown threat the creature would attack them.

Harley breathed out lowly even with the heavy stomps following them, “It is a Spinosaurus… Tony… hurry.”

The blonde made Peter pull him into the woods with breath yelp when the sound of metal snapping jaws opened wide. Waterproof and seals.

“Peter! Can try to slow him down?”

“I can try! But…” Both boys squealed out loud when tree logs flew their way. “I think I might grab me before I can even grab him!”

Tony was already pulling on his flight alerting all of the teams. He almost wanted to bash his head into his workshop table. Somehow Ultron and his mentees managed to run into each other again. He wants just grab both boys and glue them to a ceiling and call it a day.

Making sure his suit was up for facing a pissed of Ultron, he heard the silent data stream between Vision and FRIDAY. Worry and terrifying panic etching its way between both Ais.

“Kiddos, look, we have to just put him down long enough for Strange to knock him out for good. Okay? We already have the all-clear to from the ACCORDS, let try to keep civilians to the minimum.” The genius walked out seeing the other gearing up.

Vision's voice rang through his head quietly, “Tony… I am not sure what is happening to Ultron’s mind, but his readout was not like before…” Before he was Dinosaur 0.1. That was worrisome, which mean either the killing bot mind cracked living on the Internet or something more fucked up happened to him.

He can feel the reluctant worry that Vision has for his basic twin brother. Christ. Twins, born a little around the same month. He calls the helper bots triplets sometimes. Shaking his head sent Vision a comforting hug, even if comforting is still a new thing for the red android.

“Tones, I am already in the air with Carol, I got the location that you sent us. Why is it our mentees the ones that found Ultron?” Rhodey chimed in over coms.

Tony ignored the others in the manor with more worrisome matters like the two teenagers against the robot turned dinosaur. “I am going to have Mecili call the boys mother and aunt. I need to find them Rhodey.”

The man stepped out getting ready to take off just to get there to prevent a blood bath. Stopping when he felt an uncomfortable shift in the air, he looked behind him seeing Rogers. “What Captain? We have to chop-chop.”

“Don’t do anything risky,” Steve said in a voice that was business.

Tony rolled his eyes letting the helmet fall over his face when Rhodey radio in, “We will man. We will. Breath. Fiji.”

“Fiji,” Tony replied flying into the night sky trying to get to a lakeside resort.

Peter swung a log into Ultron’s gaping maw while Harley went ahead to begin another stall point. Harley can already see the heaviness in Peter’s limbs. He probably didn’t even a lot. Damn. Tying off the last of the thicker grasses together, he shouted at Peter.

Reflexes saving his head, the teen hero rolled backward running back to another teen jumping over the pitfall. It won’t be deep enough to bury the robot but deep enough for him to lose footing.

Running further into the woods, Harley hooted when the maniac roars and chitters followed after them. Risk and countermeasures said Ultron will chase them and fuck the consequences of not torturing them first.

Sliding down the hill, jumping off the side running further down they found themselves in a clearing. With little time to catch their breaths, both pair of eyes scanned the area, nervous for the different angles the 30 ft spino-tron could from. They looked for the tell-tale red, the glisten of silver-blue in the pale moonlight. Grabbing on to each other wrists, Harley and Peter kept back to back trying to catch all angles.

“Do you think… he went back to the lake?”

“No, he would go to a different one… but now, no. He saw us, maybe recognize us and still want us dead.” Harley guessed with the hope in his voice that was not the case.

Luck was not kind to the teens as a giant shadow leaped over them preventing them run a different direction when a tail swept them down into the vegetation of the clearing.

Harley barely caught the wind that was knocked of his lungs when Peter rolled them out of the way of a tail slamming in spots they are preoccupying. Jumping up, Harley ducked where Peter jumped. He was going for a mid-air punch when the head pushed up and flung back sending the teen flying across the way.

The young mechanic saw the eyes lock on to him oil substance beginning to leak down the Robo-saur mouth. Stepping back he listened to the guttural roars and chirps from Ultron. Optics adjusting and focusing on him.

Seeing his chance he threw a rock he held in his hand into the maw of the vengeful bot. Rolling away, the sandy blonde boy jumped over the lashing tail over to Peter who was just now catching his breath rubbing his face.

“Pete, man, we have to go now!”

Peter nodded even when his vision looked unfocused, “Okay Aunt May.” He slurred. He had a cut on his head and probably bruises forming anywhere where the tail hit him. Harley was feeling the pains himself.

“Sure, let go with that—” Harley gagged struggling at his neck feeling cold fangs digging into his shirt. He felt the red gaze on his back and head. Legs kicking, he felt his sight swim, blurring with darkness, even with the shooting star coming right… for him?

Harley sucked in the air when he felt cold gunmetal grey arms holding him while the mecha-saur flew across the clearing, kicking up the life and dirt there. Looking up, he gazed at the War Machine's blue glowing eyes, “R-Rhodey?”

Faceplate, the colonel set the kid down, “Hey kid, Sorry we are late.”

Harley wanted to hug him when noticed Carol, Captain Marvel fly down with a still woozy Peter. “It is fine.”

“Where is Mr. Stark?” Peter asked rubbing his head gently. Both boys turned to see more of the team show up like army ants. Their mentor holding the big dinosaur down even with the suit, it showed it was proving to be a handful.

Steve blinked seeing a functional mecha-saur, up close and so much bigger. Larger even. Raising his shield at the frame body, seeing the metal dent, curve, and rip open as the shield came back to the Captain.

Clint up in the trees aiming at the optics but when those red eyes locked on with his, the archer froze watching as Stark got thrown into the air. The other shaken off and Ultron running right for him! Fuck!

Flacon flew down to grab the other bird name hero as the tree toppled over, “You guys where is Strange?!”

Red magic pulsed against Ultron’s body like a chain, till the Ultron opens his mouth, voice coming out raw and glitchy, “I killed your bother Maximoff.” Wanda's eyes widen before narrowing, but the small reaction was enough for the mecha-saur to break away roaring at her watching the woman fall over.

The dinosaur ran after the woman when it felt the familiar burning beam on his mouthpiece. Optic rotated, turned, and closed into tiny slits till widening, a heavy foot back.

“Vision…” Ultron glitched out with the tinges of rage.

“Stand down Ultron. I nor Tony want you to hurt people.” The red android just as Tony came back arm up and ready in case the dinosaur was going to rush them again.

“You have so much power, but you waste on protecting these people.”

Bucky watched on, feeling the minute shiver as he watched on closest to horrified, judging by some of the more visible faces, as Ultron shifted, into something longer and larger.

The pilot of the war machine army said it best, “Shoot him!”

Vision fired his beam at the same time as everyone else, pulling both Tony and Wanda out of the way when Ultron leaped away from the array of bullets to land on all three of them. If the robot had skin, it would have pulled the skin back to express the pure hate and rage it showed.

“I will wipe humanity away and all life along with your pathetic species.” A tail wrapped around Natasha throwing into the just flying off Falcon. Rotating in a long circle to smack away anyone close to his vicinity.

Tony felt flashbacks to the first fight with his AI, god, he was… something new but could be so good. It made his heartache when the robot, infused by malevolent magic was bent on killing everything. Life. It made him sick, he started to feel his mind spiraling even as his body went into autopilot. Shoot, dodge, punch. All he can do without feeling the pain that this was another person (murder or not) he fucked up.

“Tones! Breath, FRIDAY switched you to private coms. Breath.”

The red and gold iron pilot never replied, having Extremis do it for him. He needed to breathe, long enough till this thing is over. “STRANGE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” He felt the bellow rip out of him, as the spine grew sharper, the armor grew denser. Vibranium was not doing a thing against this fucking mecha-saur. He can see how Ultron was slowly working them all back, all back, and closer to the boys. They probably tried their damn best to slow him down.

“Stark stop yelling!” Natasha replied, she was again reloading her bullets trying to find any weak points.

Bucky jumped off his perch onto the head of Ultron, earning several Barnes, Bucky, and Holy shit! From his teammates. Taking his metal fist he started to punch the robot in its head. Even getting the claws trying to rip legs off, he crouches continuing to work his metal arm into the AI’s head.

Seeing the brain look-a-like, the Winter Soldier rolled off, only having little dents and one messed finger as the head was busted in and metal was having trouble trying to weave itself. The magic part.

“Tony now!”

The inventor saw the opening and took it. Strange was not here and they can’t let a half incapacitated metal lizard reform. If he leaves for the internet, at least they know now, he would be going further away from where they can try to unearth him. He’ll find him some other way.

Blue smoke billowed out as Ultron fallen over with a defeated thud. The red optics twitched as lights began to fade from the twitching body.

Everyone kept bated breathes when the last of the lights left the murder bot eyes. Even then, Tony felt the pinging distress from Vision and FRIDAY. It was different when Vision did it. It is different seeing a parent do it for their child. Even then, Ultron is their sibling.

Lifting his helmet, he breathed a heavy breath, “FRIDAY, sweetheart… anything on the body?”

“Only faint traces of data streaming itself back to something else. Anomalies are not there. Similar to the first Dinosaur.” She replied quietly in his ear.

Nodding, he looked at everyone giving them an all clear, “When we get back… take break FRI okay?” He got a notice of a yes boss from his sweet baby girl. He looked at Vision who was far close to the body, sitting. His blue-orange eyes stared emptily at the body. He was not sure what to say, Hey your brother might not be dead or hey sorry I had to do it this time.

Stepping out of the suit, leaving it on standby, Tony walked to the android man, “I am sorry.”

Vision took a breath, never needing a real breath, “Nothing to be sorry about Tony… it was a need to be done.” He replied monotone but not believing it himself.

“Doesn’t change he is family. He just got my bad traits is all.” Tony chastised himself for the terrible joke.

Vision frowned a little staring at the body, “No… he just had bad outside influences, Tony. I should have been better…”

Tony frowned seeing the conflicting feelings reading off his sensors and artificial mind. The what-ifs, the whys, hows, and how comes. He was getting better at being human, he just wishes it was not a tragedy that made him feel it.

“Go… take M—Wanda home, watch a movie. And sleep.” He stopped Vision from saying he does not sleep, “Stop thinking. Viz. Okay? Going around in circles won’t help, Fiji.”

Rhodey's voice could be heard from a foot away through an amused laugh. Vision looked confused but nodding. “Fiji. Okay.” The red metal man stood, floated over to Wanda, to escort her back to the manor. They could hear the two discuss, Wanda trying to get the man to talk about things he is not sure of.

Rubbing his eyes, Tony looked up at his friend, “Could I have… talked him down?”

Rhodey turned off his coms, even as Carol and the boys came rushing over to him, “I don’t know Tony. I want to say yes, but false hopes are like broken promises ya know?”

“I know. Will… Vision be okay?”

“One day,” Rhodey replied softly combing a hand through the younger male hair.

“Tony.” “Mr. Stark.”

The genius and superhero turned to hug the boys tight getting hugs in return. “Are you both okay?” He spoke in gentle Italian, even seeing the bandage on the superhero teen head, he can see big sparkly eyes. Yeah, they were okay. Harley almost died, Peter got a cut, and they might have bruising, but the pure excitement said enough that the boys were okay.

“Harley made a trap!” Peter exclaimed, “And stuck a rock into Ultron’s mouth!”

Harley, not the one to be outdone, “Peter hit the guy in the face with a log! And, also was about to punch him in the face.”

Carol looks charmed by how to faze and unfazed that the two were as they explained how scared and enthralled by their misadventure at a lake.

Steve shook his head as he heard the boys squawk and cheered about how they were up against a killer robot. The whole Vision thing made him uncomfortable poor guy, but seeing Tony gently scolding and praising the boys seems to be backward. How did they even get themselves in this? Was this programming gone wrong for Ultron to act postal against the boys?

Sighing, he turned to Bucky, who watched the fuzzy scene with longing and the barest hint a smile, “Buck, hey, you miss your… family?” Steve nodded over to the others by the dead robot.

James turned to Steve, sighing playing with his arm, remembering how Tony adjusts the wiring to at least unlock a piss off finger joint. “Sometimes.” He said, even when blues turned to the scene again, catching the short brunette eyes, for a second he thought he saw longing and desire before a playful smile formed on the handsome face.

“Red October! You, me and your arm when we get back got it?” He shouted over to him.

Steve frowned, even when Bucky nodded, the tease of a smile forming.

The boys were back with their parent and guardians, even with the worry stare downs and listening to Rogers, (not Tony, he had to finish talking with Strange who came late) talk about how they almost got killed but Iron Man and War Machine came in time to save them. They sustained bruises and some cuts. They got strong approval from the big super soldier but a reprimand about being more careful.

It was not their fault that Ultron decided to chase them even when they made sure everyone else is safe. The nice part, they figured out the spooky creature of the lakes.

The inventor bitched to the ex-assassin about how Strange had the gull to show up, with a disappointed face when the faint traces of magic were high above his pay and how they might have killed off interesting phenomena. Pompous Strange wanted Ultron to study his magic. Tony didn’t want Ultron to suffer anymore.

If he did die, then hopefully they become what they really want to be. Strange simply stated to call him early, early to help with the magic part. Fine, he hated magic either way.

James agreed quietly has arm was getting a fix, watching entranced happiness as Anthony continued to work, bring his arm back as a whole. He already got several, _cool moves_ from the kids, stares of disappointment, the leaders, the Witch, Bird eyes, and Natalia, and last Wilson who looked amused. He can only guess it was Tony who said holy shit. Breathing in deep, he forced thought from his mind about a gasping Anthony saying holy shit or praising him about something cool he did.

Listening to the rant about a rude, arrogant, and asshole named Strange, Anthony told him to be more careful. James replied quietly that he will and he will even help with calling Strange next a magic situation happens.

Deep in the evidence bunker, lies the head of a motionless Ultron. Lights shut off one by one as the optics flashed blue, red, reddish-brown, then crimson blood. Glowing out in the room, before the optic lights flicker several times then faded back to black.


End file.
